Por la persona a la que quiero
by Tsukarichan.n
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran perdieron el Juicio Final contra Yue y como consecuencia todos olvidaron ese sentimiento especial que sentían por su ser querido así como también todo lo relacionado con las cartas Clow y su captura. Sakura con la ayuda de Yuuko deberá buscar a Clow para tratar de solucionar este problema.
1. Pase lo que pase, ¿todo estará bien?

-Ha llegado tu fin, has perdido-  
-Yo... ¿Perdí?-  
-Así es, has perdido la batalla y el sello de las cartas volverá a desaparecer y una terrible desgracia vendrá a este mundo-  
-¿Qué clase de desgracia ocurrirá en éste mundo, ¿qué es lo que sucederá?-  
-Que te olvidarás de algo. Si el elegido por Kerberos para reunir las cartas es juzgado por Yue y no pasa la última prueba, las cartas Clow y las personas que tuvieron que relacionarse con ellas olvidarán ese sentimiento especial que le tienen a ese ser querido-  
-¡¿Qué dijo?!-  
-Todas las cartas clow piensan que la persona que las selló y les escribió su nombre es alguien sumamente importante para ellas, pero en el caso de que esta persona no muestre ser fuerte y valerosa olvidarán aquel sentimiento de gran afecto hacia esa persona para que no sufran demasiado, ese fue el convenio que hizo Clow-  
-¿Lo olvidarán? ¿Todos olvidarán aquel sentimiento especial que sienten por otros? ¿A mí también, a mí también me sucederá eso?  
No puedo, no puedo, no puedo permitir que ocurra eso.. ¡NO!-  
-No puedo creer que te hayas liberado de los ataques de tu propia magia, pero de ninguna manera me daré por vencido. El único que puede vencerme es el mago Clow y nadie más-  
-No, no puedo dejar que todos olviden a la persona que tanto quieren, me olvidarán..  
Fue un sueño..-

Sakura día a día tenía ese mismo sueño, no podía olvidarlo, perdió el juicio final y a causa de eso todos olvidaron a la persona que tanto querían junto con los recuerdos de las cartas clow. La única que podía recordar todo era ella, la razón era porque había encontrado de nuevo el libro Clow y al tocarlo todas sus memorias volvieron, pero seguía sellado junto con Kero y Yue, por más que intentaba no podía volver a abrirlo.

Una noche mientras dormía, apareció en sus sueños un hombre alto, tranquilo, con una gran túnica oscura que podía casi asegurar era Clow, se encontraba mirando a las estrellas pero en medio de esa escena, se acercó a ella -Yo confío en ti Sakura, esto aún no termina, tienes que creer en ti y en tu poder-  
-No entiendo qué trata de decirme ¿a qué se refiere?-  
-Aunque el juicio final acabó, aún puedes hacer algo para cambiar ésta situación-  
-Pero.. ¿qué puedo hacer yo? Las cartas clow están selladas, no hay nadie en este mundo que me pueda ayudar-  
-Tu misma lo has dicho, en este mundo no...-

Eso fue todo lo que vio antes de despertar, ese sueño la dejó un poco inquieta, pero no sabía qué hacer o qué tan acertado podía estar así que sin demorarse más se preparó para ir a la escuela como de costumbre.

Al llegar a su salón, se encontró con Lee que estaba sentado en su lugar de siempre leyendo.

-Hola Lee ¿de qué es tu libro?- preguntó Sakura muy amable.  
-Es de magia muy antigua..- contestó él cambiando su expresión muy repentinamente.  
-¿Qué pasa Lee?-  
-Aquí describe algo que vine a buscar a Japón-  
-¿Y qué es?-  
-Un libro, su creador es un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed, pero es algo que no es tu incumbencia-  
-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó sorprendida -por favor, no tardaré mucho!-  
-Está bien- le entregó el libro.  
-¡Sin duda es el libro Clow!-  
-¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿A caso has visto ese libro o sabes dónde se encuentra?-  
-¡Yo tengo ese libro en mi casa!-  
-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?-  
-La primera vez lo encontré en el sótano un día que estaba sola, sin querer dispersé las cartas, luego Kero me hizo card captor y en el juicio final perdí...- comentó un poco desanimada.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Alguien como tú no podría abrir ese libro porque para eso necesitas magia-  
-Yo tengo magia, incluso tú me ayudaste a atrapar algunas cartas y también...-  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- interrumpió Lee levantándose de su asiento -Si hubiese hecho tal cosa lo recordaría, ¡así que eso no pasó!-  
-

Déjame explicarte..-

Sakura le contó a Shaoran todo lo que había sucedido con lujo de detalle, él no podía creerlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que era verdad pues sólo pocas personas conocían la existencia de las cartas clow, de Kerberos y de Yue.  
-Quiero que me muestres ese libro-  
-Claro pero... ¿Para qué quieres verlo?-  
-Para comprobar si lo que dices es cierto-  
-Yo no te mentiría. ¡Lo que dije es verdad!-  
-Sólo quiero verlo y asegurarme de que sea el mismo que busco..-

Al terminar las clases ambos fueron a casa de Sakura, Lee estaba esperando en la sala mientras Sakura iba por el libro a su habitación.  
-Mira, aquí está-  
-¡No cabe duda, ese es el libro clow!-  
Shaoran extendió sus manos para tomarlo, en el momento en que tocó el libro, regresaron todos sus recuerdos, lo soltó y se sentó muy agitado en el sillón  
-¿Lee estás bien?- preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
-Sí, solo estoy un poco confundido-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Empiezo a recordar cuando capturamos las cartas-  
-Eso es bueno, ¿ahora sí me crees?-  
-Sí-  
-¿Pero por qué ahora puedes recordar todo y antes no?-  
-No tengo idea, lo raro es por qué recobramos nuestros recuerdos si se supone perdiste el juicio final-  
-Tal vez al tocar el libro todos recuerden todo-  
-Es probable- dijo Shaoran pensativo.  
-¡Entonces hay que intentarlo!-  
-No vamos a ir por la calle diciéndoles a todos que toquen el libro, pensemos en un plan.. Mañana llévalo a la escuela y haremos que Daidouji lo toque para ver qué sucede-  
-

Está bien-

Al siguiente día Sakura llegó muy temprano a la escuela para poder hablar con Tomoyo, pero sólo se encontraba Lee, ambos estaban sentados en silencio pensando. Cuando Tomoyo atravesó la puerta Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia ella -¡Por favor toca éste libro!-  
-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-  
-¡Sólo tócalo por favor!-  
Tomoyo tocó el libro un poco temerosa y confundida, pero no mostraba señales de haber recuperado sus recuerdos, Sakura y Lee estaban sorprendidos.

Las clases dieron comienzo y Lee estuvo muy pensativo en todo el resto del día, para cuando el descanso llegó él ya tenia varias teorías sobre el por qué solo ellos habían recuperado su memoria, la primera era por los poderes mágicos que había en ellos, la segunda porque habían atrapado las cartas y la tercera porque ellos podían buscar la manera para cambiar todo.

Al salir del colegio Lee se fue demasiado rápido a su casa, tanto que Sakura no logró alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue buscar más libros de magia, entre tantos y tantos libros encontró uno que hablaba de una bruja muy poderosa viviendo en un "tiempo detenido". No venían muchas cosas referentes a ella, solo decía que ella podía conceder tu deseo si podías pagar un precio justo por el.  
-¡Eso es! Pediremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo llegaremos hasta ella?- pensó.  
Después de un rato de tratar de resolver el misterio se quedó dormido.

Al amanecer se vistió y fue a la escuela, en el camino decidió que tenía que decirle a Sakura lo que había encontrado, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea era lo mejor porque ella era la única que sabía acerca de las cartas clow además de que ella tenía el libro.  
-¿Enserio?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
-Sí, pero lo que no sé aún es como llegar a ese lugar, no tenemos la magia para viajar entre dimensiones-  
-Yo no sabía que existieran otros mundos.-  
-Vayamos a la biblioteca en la tarde, solo pasaré por unos libros a mi casa, le avisaré a Wei que llegaré tarde y nos ponemos a investigar más sobre esto-  
-Sí, yo iré por el libro Clow-  
-Nos vemos en el parque pingüino-

Al salir de la escuela cada quien fue a su casa por lo que necesitarían. Sakura tomó el libro Clow y lo metió en su mochila, Shaoran tomó el libro que hablaba de aquella bruja, su tablero y su espada.  
-Llegas tarde-  
-Discúlpame pero es que mi hermano no me dejaba salir-  
-Vayamos antes de que cierren la biblioteca-  
Cuando entraron fueron a un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente y tomaron libros de magia. Trataban de buscar una forma de como viajar entre dimensiones, era muy difícil, habían muy pocos libros y ninguno de ellos traía "un manual para atravesar dimensiones", era casi una búsqueda perdida. Llegó la noche, la biblioteca estaba por cerrar así que ambos salieron, iban caminando decepcionados por la calle un poco oscura cuando de repente se encontraron con una mujer alta, delgada, atractiva con cabello muy largo y negro, esta mujer se dirigió a Sakura -Por fin te encontré!-


	2. El deseo inconcebible

-¡Por fin te encontré!-  
-¿Quién es usted?- dijo Lee a la defensiva.  
-Tranquilo, no les haré daño. Estoy aquí porque ustedes necesitan mi ayuda-  
-¿Su ayuda?- preguntó Sakura confundida  
-No necesitamos ayuda de una extraña..- replicó Lee.  
 _-Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable-_ contestó Yuuko en un tono irónico.

Al escuchar estas palabras Lee volteó y la miró fijamente -Si nuestro encuentro era inevitable, ¿quiere decir que usted es esa persona que hemos estado buscando?-

Una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de la bruja dio por acertada esa teoría.  
-Mi nombre es Lee Shaoran, habíamos estado buscando una manera de llegar a su mundo porque leímos que usted nos podría conceder un deseo si pagamos un precio justo por el pero... ¿por qué está usted aquí?-  
-Estoy aquí porque le prometí a alguien que los ayudaría, díganme ¿cuál sería su deseo?-  
-Nuestro deseo es que todo regrese a como era antes- dijo Sakura muy entusiasmada.  
-¿A qué te refieres con "que todo regrese como era antes"?-

Sakura comenzó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido a Yuuko, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero no todo marchaba tan bien como creerían..

-Lo siento pero ese deseo no se los puedo conceder-  
-¿Y por qué no? ¿A caso no dijo que nos ayudaría?- dijo Lee un molesto.  
-Porque ustedes perdieron el juicio final, y el convenio fue que todos olvidaran a su ser querido, el precio de ese deseo no lo alcanzarían a pagar, así que ese deseo no puede ser concedido..-  
-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Sakura triste.  
-Yo les dije que estoy aquí para ayudarlos, pero no puedo dejar mucho tiempo mi tienda sola así que vayamos a mi mundo y ahí discutimos esto-

Yuuko abrió una especie de portal, se veía oscuro y tenebroso, Sakura no quería entrar ya que era aterrador para ella pero Lee y la bruja le dieron valor.

Cuando llegaron al final del túnel se encontraban dentro de la tienda de ella, sin más demoras comenzaron a hablar sobre el deseo.  
-¿De qué manera piensa ayudarnos si dice que no nos puede conceder el deseo?- preguntó Lee.  
-Hay una forma, tienen que buscar la manera de revertir lo que sucedió, por lo tanto deben buscar a la persona que hizo el convenio para que les diga qué es lo que pueden hacer-  
-¿Esa persona sería el mago Clow, no?- agregó Sakura.  
-Exactamente, deben viajar a través de las dimensiones y el tiempo con ayuda de las cartas para encontrarlo, él les dará la respuesta..  
-¿No hay alguna manera más fácil para viajar entre dimensiones sin ayuda de las cartas?- dijo Shaoran.  
-Hay un método, pero está reservado para un grupo de 4 viajeros que la necesitarán... esto es lo que yo puedo hacer por ustedes, abriré el sello del libro para que puedan volver a usar las cartas pero ustedes tienen que buscar a Clow por su propia cuenta, el precio es..-  
Un gran silencio invadió el lugar, Sakura y Lee estaban dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera -El precio ya fue pagado-  
-¿Por quién?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
-Por tu padre- respondió Yuuko con una mirada seria.

Sakura quedó un poco confundida, ¿cómo podría pagar su padre algo que apenas sucedió? ¿qué fue lo que su padre dio a cambio? Las dudas invadían y nublaban su mente cuando escuchó la voz de la bruja de nuevo -Una cosa más, tú no estás obligado a ir Shaoran, tú puedes regresar a tu mundo si así lo deseas, pero tendrás que pagar por ello-  
-No, yo iré con Kinomoto..-  
-¿En serio?- exclamó Sakura con una gran sonrisa, Shaoran asintió con la cabeza un poco sonrojado.  
-Muy bien, no hay pago por acompañarla, pero eso sí, tienes que proteger a Sakura si es necesario incluso con tu vida-  
-Sí- dijo Shaoran con una mirada seria y decidida.  
-Otra cosa, deben quedarse en ese mundo hasta que Sakura recupere completamente su magia, si intentan irse a otra dimensión antes de que la recupere podrían quedar atrapados en un vacío dimensional y no podrán salir. Además de que al finalizar este viaje ustedes no podrán recordar nada de lo que sucedió- Yuuko se acercó a Sakura, tomó su mano derecha y le puso una pulsera con un dije en ella mientras continuaba hablando -la razón es porque podrían afectar la estabilidad del espacio-tiempo, ¿están de acuerdo?-  
-Sí- respondieron los dos aceptando dichas condiciones.  
-Ese dije que le puse a Sakura les servirá para comunicarse conmigo, úsenlo sólo si es necesario-

Seguido a eso en el suelo se dibujó una insignia mágica, era la de las cartas Clow, el sello estaba siendo abierto de nuevo.  
-Sakura activa la primer carta- dijo Yuuko.  
-¡Claro!- Sakura abrió el libro y activó las cartas diciendo el nombre de la primera -¡Viento!- esta vez las cartas no se dispersaron puesto que ya estaban selladas y tenían escrito el nombre de ambos respectivamente.

De la portada comenzó a surgir una pequeña criatura amarilla alada, y de la parte de atrás del libro salió una luz blanca que se desvaneció de inmediato, de la cerradura salió la llave que se convertiría en báculo. Después de eso la pequeña criatura, el gran Kerberos había despertado, Sakura se emocionó al verlo y lo abrazó con mucha alegría pero Yuuko interrumpió su feliz encuentro -Ya está liberado el sello, lo que tienen que hacer como ya les dije es buscar al mago Clow, el debe de saber una forma de darles otra oportunidad, será un viaje pesado y muy riesgoso, así que tengan cuidado-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura -pero me gustaría preguntarle una cosa..-  
-Dime ¿qué es?-  
-¿Cómo es que mi padre pagó el precio de esto?-  
-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tienes poderes mágicos o por qué el libro estaba en tu casa?-  
Sakura no sabía como ocultar sus dudas y su poco conocimiento sobre éste tema.  
-Cuando termines el viaje entenderás muchas cosas, ahora tienen que partir, tengo que alistar todo para los viajeros que están por llegar, pero les informo que hay muchas clases de mundos, puede haber mundos deshabitados, en medio de guerras, si estuviéramos en su mundo natal solo tendrían que viajar en el tiempo pero ahora que no lo están tiene que ser a través de dimensiones para regresar al suyo y el tiempo para encontrarse con él, que la suerte los acompañe, Sakura yo sé que no te costará trabajo encontrar al mago Clow, lo reconocerás de inmediato-  
-Sí- dijo muy decidida, extendió su mano que sostenía la llave:

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo.. ¡Libérate!

-¡Espada!-  
Sakura con la ayuda de la carta espada abrió una grieta en el espacio-tiempo y así fue como empezaron su largo viaje, ¿Cuándo terminará? No lo saben, pero están decididos...


End file.
